Merry the Cow
by EricaLumiere
Summary: A children's story I wrote for class. Pippin thinks Merry has turned into a cow!


Title: Merry the Cow  
Author: Sarahime  
Summary: Pippin think his cousin has turned into a cow. Oh no! What will happen next?  
A/N: oke oke I know. A bit dumb, but it's supposed to be a children's story, so forgive me. Written for english class. Ps please dont hit me for the dumb humor. ^-^;;  
Disclaimer: Merry, Pippin, Gandalf and the Shire belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. But the cow is mine!  
*******************  
  
"Tra la la la la!" Pippin sang to himself as he skipped happily down one of the roads in the Shire.  
"Merry! Are you home?" he called, knocking on the door of his cousin's home.  
No answer.  
"Odd... He's usually home this time of day..." Pippin opened the front door. He heard a sound from the living room and headed down the corridor.   
  
"Mer- Augh!" Pippin screamed, jumping back. His cousin was a... "A cow?"  
There, standing right in the middle of Merry's living room, was a cow. A big, black-and-white spotted cow.   
Pippin was worried. Why was Merry a cow? What had happened?  
"Merry..." Pippin asked quietly. "Were you bothering Gandalf again?"  
The cow ignored him and began chewing on a couch cushion.  
  
"I'm going to... go see Gandalf," the hobbit said slowly, backing away from the cow, who dropped the cushion and began following him out of the house.  
"You don't have to come with me, Merry," Pippin said as the cow walked beside him. "I think it might be better for you to stay at home."  
The cow mooed at Pippin.  
"Uh huh..." he raised an eyebrow in confusion, and quickened his pace.  
  
"Gandalf! Are you home?" Pippin knocked on the door of the old wizard's home.  
"Who is it?" Pippin heard Gandalf call out.  
"It's me, Pippin Took!"  
"No one home!"  
Pippin could have sworn the cow laughed at him. "Oh, be quiet, Merry."  
  
"So, Pippin," Gandalf glanced around his house nervously, making sure there was nothing for the mischievous hobbit to break, ruin or destroy. "What can I do for you?"  
"Well... Did Merry come by earlier today?" Pippin asked.  
"Yes, he did."  
"Was he causing you any... trouble?"  
"Yes, he was," Gandalf wondered what Pippin was getting at.  
"He was? Oh no..."  
"Out with it, Pippin!" he was getting impatient.  
"Did you put a spell on Merry, of any sort?"  
"Of course I did!"  
  
Pippin gulped. "What... What kind of a spell? Did you turn him into an animal or object of any kind?"  
Gandalf looked at the hobbit curiously. "Do you honestly think I would do something like that?"  
"Well- I, uh... You see..." Pippin wasn't sure how to answer.  
The old wizard laughed. "I only did a little spell! I made his hair grow to his toes for a week. That's all, Pippin," he chuckled. "What did you think I did to him?"  
  
"Ha ha ha ha ha..." Pippin laughed nervously. "N-Nothing, Gandalf, sir," he smiled.  
"Augh! What in Middle-Earth is that?" Gandalf screamed, pointing frantically.  
Pippin whipped around. "What? Where?"  
Gandalf laughed. "Just teasing you, Pippin."  
"Oh... aha ha ha ha...." Pippin headed for the door. "Well, thank you for your time, Gandalf, sir!"  
  
"Well, come along, Merry. If that's who you are," Pippin glanced sideways at the cow, who followed him all the way back to Merry's house.  
Sighing, Pippin opened the door and let the cow inside. Following, he heard a scream of surprise.  
"What is that cow doing in here?" a familiar voice asked.  
  
Pippin knew that voice! He dashed down the hall, and saw Merry curled up in the corner of the couch, the cow licking his face.  
"Merry!"  
"Pippin! What is going on?" he asked, climbing over the back of the couch away from the cow.  
It took Pippin a minute to realize that Merry and the cow were different creatures. Merry wasn't a cow!  
"Oh, Merry! You're not a barnyard animal!" Pippin rushed over and hugged his cousin.  
"I should certainly say I am not!" Merry declared, pushing Pippin away and brushing invisible dust off his sleeves. "Now would you please explain what has happened?"  
  
It took Pippin a little while to tell Merry the whole story of his adventure that morning, but Merry believed him, and laughed that his cousin had thought he was a cow.  
"There's a cow field not far from here," Merry explained, pushing his long hair back from his face. "If I forget to close the door all the way, and one wanders over here, sometimes they get inside the house and I find them sleeping on the floor, all cut cow-like."  
"Oh," Pippin said. "I guess that explains it..."  
"But not everything has been explained," Merry said. "There's something I must ask you..."  
  
"Why were you chewing on my furniture?" 


End file.
